gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Pillsbury
Rick Iann Pillsbury (soon to be Rick Pillsbury Sr.) is a member of the New Directions glee club. He is introduced in the and is a rival to his second cousin Victor[[Vicki Pillsbury| Pillsbury]], having known each other since childhood. Father to RJ Pillsbury ATTEMPTED SUICIDE A few weeks after his ex-boyfriend's death, Rip attempts suicide because he feels guilty and his new friends have only made him miserable. He takes his uncle's gun, who is an officer, and tries to put a bullet through his brain. The bullet ricochets and bounces through his head, to the ceiling and dents the wall. He is taken to the hospital, announced with a "gunshot wound to the head". We are not aware of who is in the ambulance being treated, but it is later revealed to be him. There are a few signs that point to Rip wanting to die. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Rip is of average height, skinny and around 5 ft 10". His features consist of bleached blond hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long eyelashes. He also wears a gold ring. His is often seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some sort of jacket. After sophomore year, Rip is recovering from an unsuccessful suicide attempt. He moves with a crutch, and his natural red hair has grown back. He also has a scar on his head after the surgery. Character History Rick is the only child of Emma Pillsbury. He was a small boy when his parents divorced, his mother remarrying two more times before she married his current stepfather. His father divorced his sixth wife prior to moving to Lima. Harrison retains primary custody of Trevor, though Elizabeth visits him. Like their sons, Harrison and Kristopher are bitter rivals in business. When he was seven, he met Daniel Hudson-Schuster. for the first time in elementary school, where they were both in the running for Michael in a production of Peter Pan. Daniel would get the part, through some underhanded means, and would gloat about it to Trevor. Trevor returned the favor by putting glue on the inside of Daniel's costume, getting him stuck inside of it for the duration of the performance and the night, to which Daniel countered with altering the face makeup for his role as a random Indian, turning him (and several others) red for two whole days. This began their rivalry which continues to this day. Appearance |-|2= 'Two' Rip made his debut in blank where his past with Daniel is revealed via flashbacks on the part of both characters, each one exaggarating the other's bad behavior. It is here the audience learns the source of their rivalry and that both young men still haven't let the past go. Rip auditions for the glee club with his flirtatious and energetic performance of All Shook Up. He is accepted into the fold despite Daniel's quiet reservations. The episode ends with Trevor sitting next to Daniel as the older teen says "You're act hasn't changed" to which Trevor replies "Neither has yours." In blank, Trevor plays a minor role, assissting and, later, befriending Jax. He would also be cast in the role of Chino in the second production of West Side Story and joining up with the others for cast party. It is during this time, he starts to notice how defensive Victor gets whenever someone mentions the events of blank or Rachel. He files this away for later use. In blank, Rick, much like Victor, is plotting revenge on the Trouble Tones for their treacherous treatment of him during the week (and later in the dodgeball game) and is willing to get even on Jack's behalf on the condition that Jack owe him a favor to be named at a later date. He is surprised when Jack refuses the offer and starts to worry that his old rival is slipping. He, however, makes the mistake of proclaiming his plans aloud and this allows Santana to frame him for pasting beastiality porn all over the Trouble Tones' music room. He would retaliate by hacking into their cell phones and changing their contact lists, leading to a series of very embarrassing situations for all of the girls. The situation continued to escalate until Trevor head Finn call Santana out about her closeted homosexuality. Trevor would go to the niece of the the Senatorial candidate running against Sue and Burt and pay for her to tell her uncle what she heard. This led to the advertisment that would publicly out Santana and Finn being slapped during the blank song performance. He is left stunned by her actions as the episode ends. |-|3= 'Three' TBA |-|4= 'Four' TBA |-|5= 'Five' TBA |-|6= 'Six' Rick makes his first official appearance in blank, showing up for the eventual double wedding. It's revealed that he and Ethan haven't spoken since their breakup following his graduation. Daniel is able to manipulate the two of them into talking so that they can clear the air using his little brother. The former couple patches up their friendship and both give each other the permission to move on. After he performs blank song with Daniel, Percy, Jason, he ends up at a table with Kitty. The two of them start talking about their past breakups where Carrie reveals a past crush on him. The two of them are later found by Daniel and Percy, making out one of the back rooms of the barn. He is on hand for the performance of blank song. 'Personality' Rick is a foil to Daniel, who describes him as "me without the sincerity." He, like his rival, is cunning and driven in his pursuit of perfection and stardom. He wants nothing more than to become a star on his own merits. Unlike Daniel, he is empathetic of those around him. He can, however, be quite ruthless when he feels he has been crossed (such as Noel transferring back to McKinley, Rick is slow to trust him again). His driven nature often causes him to act without much thought to the consequences when he outed Perseus in Blank and the various pranks and blowback in the same episode. He does, however, feel remorse for his actions after seeing the fallout, especially after his mother reminds him of his cousin, Victor's outing years earlier. Hobbies Rick has numerous hobbies outside of singing, dancing and acting. *Drinking Earl Gray tea while looking up dirty words in the big dictionary *Working on his blog 'Vital Stats' *Full Name: Rick "R.I.P." Pillsbury *Portrayed by: Miles Heizer *Gender: Male *D.O.B: May 16, 2025 (aged 15) *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 156 Ibs *Eyes: Dark Blue *Hair: Chestnut *Religon: Catholic (lapsed) Glee Stats *Vocal Range: Tenor *Audition Song: "All Shook Up" by Elvis Presley 'Family' Rick is the only child of Emma Pillsbury (played by Jayma Mays). 'Crimes Committed' TBA 'Hospitalizations and Medical Maladies' Suicide Attempt 'Songs' Solos *All Shook Up *Aftershocks *You Rock My World *Ladies' Choice *That's Where You Take Me *I Can't Stand Still *Grease *The Most Wonderful Time of the Year *Pour Some Sugar On Me *Fields of Gold Duets *Run, Run Rudolph *Long Ago (and Far Away) *Sante Fe (Prologue) *I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing *We Didn't Know *Eight Days a Weeks *A Matter of Trust *Stay Group Numbers *You Make My Dreams Come True/I Can't Go For That *We Are Young *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *We Found Love *Black or White *It's De-Lovely *Hips Don't Lie *Love Shack *Paradise By The Dashboard Light *We Are the Champions *Born to Hand Jive *Greased Lightin' *You're the One That I Want *Some Nights *Gangnam Style *True Blue Miracle *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *Don't Stop Me Now *Old Time Rock N'Roll/Danger Zone *Footloose *Copacabana *Mamma Mia *Say *You Have More Friends Than You Know(Marley Rose Song) *Hall of Fame *(with Artie, Sam, Jake and Ryder; All or Nothing) *On Our Way *Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) *You May Be Right *I Love L.A. *More Than a Feeling *America *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For *I'm Alive *I'm Alive (Repise) * Night Changes * I Lived (Repise) Relationships |-| Jackson Garrett= Jackson Garrett Rip and Hannah were friends for a while before he started dating Jessica, which caused the trio (consisting of Hannah, Jessica, and Rip) to drift apart because of Rip and Jessica wanting to hang out on their own. This leaves Hannah feeling outcasted and left out. As a result, Hannah and Rip go from being close friends to distant acquaintances, even after he and Jessica break up. Rip is Hannah's 3rd reason as to why she killed herself. |-| Jason Evans= Jason Evans Rip and Jason are friendly acquaintances who occasionally talk to each other but don't classify themselves as full-out friends. Rip often tries to defend Jason whenever Ethan tease him and try to pressure him into doing things. Although he tries to defend Jason, Rip is almost always overruled by the other guys. At the end of the third year, Jason stops Rip and checks on him after he heard a asked Tyler for a gun. |-| Elliot Black= Elliot Black Elliot is Rip's friend. At first, they didn't talk to each other that often, but when they do, it's usually Rip defending Elliot against people making fun of him. In return, we see that Elliot, while planning a school shooting, takes Rip off of his "hit list" at the very end of Season 1 as a result of Rip's kindness. In the second season, Rip and Elliot talk more to each other and Elliot gets along well with Rip's mom. After Rip shoots himself in the head, Elliot visits Rip in the hospital and takes pictures, which Rip later asks him to show. Rip invites him to his birthday party, but Eliot gets sent away by J.E. and Jason. In the third season, it is shown that they're still friends. Alex protects Tyler from Monty and even threatens to hurt him if he ever talks to Tyler again, and it is shown in Tyler's goodbye video that Alex is the only person he says goodbye to, besides his parents. Tyler also helped Ani to cover Alex up, saying, that he would do anything for Alex. |-| Daniel Hudson-Schuester= Daniel Hudson-Schuester Even though Rip never sees Ethan as a real friend, Ethan thinks Rip is a good guy and liked him until he came out. However, when Ethan asks Rip to let him spend the night in his house, Rip lets him stay, after which they go to Bryce, for Jessica, and Rip pushes Ethan to tell Jessica the truth about what happened at her party. |-| J.E. Jonathans= J.E. Jonathans Rip and J.E. are close friends. Their relation seems deepens in part 2. J.E. looks after Rip and gives him occasional rides to and from the school after Rip' attempted suicide. At one point, Rip gets a boner when making physical contact with J.E. after it not hasn't been working since his suicide attempt. Alex is the first person J.E. confided in that he (to his belief) killed Bryce. J.E. tells Alex that they should be the kind of friends who tell each other anything. Trivia * Rip made it his goal to try every beverage on the menu at Sal's, his ex-boy called him weird because of it and he defended himself by saying he is "a searcher". He completed this in a flashback to when was 15. * Rip was born two years to the day after Percy Hummel-Puckerman and Noel Hummel-Puckerman